


The Storybook

by CrystalNavy, LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Laughter. Friendship. Support. Pranks. Love. War. Betrayal. Guilt.





	1. Chapter 1

I recall the days when I was young. When I was carefree, and when I had everything I could have asked for. I took so much for granted. So much.

It's true, I suppose, that one doesn't know what one had until one loses it.

And one must live with the consequences of one's choices.

Me, I was always an outcast. 

Until I met them. They showed me the world I never knew could exist.

They were everything I've wanted and more than that.

They accepted me. Me, who was bullied all my life. Whose father fell in with a wrong crowd.

Like father, like son. 

My mother, who tried everything to keep me and my sister alive. 

It was she who inspired me to make the choices I had made.

Survival above everything. 

My sister, who tried her hardest to cheer me up. It was for her that I made my decision. 

Then he killed her anyway. By the time I realized this, it was too late. My ties had already been severed.

I was all alone. It was too late to make amends.

Too late.

This is my story. The story of a boy who made all the wrong choices.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day, and the first time I've experienced the world I would never have. The world I threw away.

I was still young and carefree, and it was my first day as a student. The train filled me with awe, and the prospect of Hogwarts even more so. If only I knew what would become of me at that moment, I would have turned away. As it were, I didn't. There was a compartment near the back, and I found four empty seats there. Those seats would become ours. My friends and me. What a joke that was.

"Hello." a polite voice spoke.

I looked up. It was then that I saw Remus for the first time. 

"Hello." I spoke with great enthusiasm

If I had known, I never would have spoken with him. Someone like me didn't deserve someone like him.

I -

The memory shattered into a million little pieces.

"Daydreaming again, Wormtail?" someone said.

A voice from far away. 

Voldemort.

If I had known.....

"You have me, and only me." Voldemort said "You have nothing else left, and you know this. So stop daydreaming."

My vision blurred.

"What is it you desire, Wormtail?" Voldemort tilted his head

We were standing in front of the mirror, and in it, I saw......

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily. And myself, standing among them. Laughing together with them.

"You still cling to those foolish notions of love and friendship." Voldemort was saying "You need to let go, to spare yourself the pain, like how I did."

If only it were so easy.


End file.
